


Stranger things.

by nattycakes



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, D/s, Dom - Freeform, Extreme Insertion, Fisting, Frank Discussions, Frank discussion of sex, Heavy BDSM, Love, Lust, M/M, Merwin, Use of the word Slut, Wine, and sexual acts, bottom!Merlin, but they hate lables, extreme gaping, gaping, lots of aftercare talk, merlin begs for it, merlin likes it rough, small blood play, sub, they are not in a 24/7 bdsm, top!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattycakes/pseuds/nattycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years of marriage, and an amazing sex life Merlin wants to add another something he misses and craves to it. Eggsy isn't sure but hey he'll try anything for his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger things.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



> So a long time ago on Kinksman I started a different style of fic. But may God forgive me for this fic, because I might need church after it. It is extreme BDSM. Merlin likes bloodplay, rough, and begging. He likes being gaped and he likes the things. However, it does not come easy to Eggsy and this is a working relationship and how a relationship with a BDSM aspect doesn't have to be THE thing that defines them. 
> 
> But there is a lot of porn, and a bottle of wine. If you think I am missing ANY TAGS please comment or message me on tumblr (dormersensual) and I will add them. 
> 
> I do not have a beta, and it's not brit/scot picked. But I did try!

“Lad, I’ve had stranger things up my arse than a cucumber.” The Scot said with a smirk. He said on about their eighth date. 

That fucking smirk did Eggsy in every time. They didn’t qualify themselves as “tops” or “bottoms”, in the bedroom. They both like giving and they both liked receiving. It’s just, Merlin likes it when he’s getting it with full force. 

And by force, Merlin liked to be dribbling spit from his mouth with the o-ring gag in, tied like a butterfly to the bedpost, and possibly his legs retrained. Together. He preferred actually to have his hands bound behind his back, to his ankles and on his side. Said it felt it better. Eggsy wasn’t sure what he felt better, but the way it could make Merlin cry when he came, he would do it for him. 

No, Eggsy wasn’t a top or a bottom. But he sure as hell could be a Dom to Merlin. He never called Merlin his pet, or any of that. If Merlin wanted to be fucked, in the way he liked to be fucked, he called his husband his slut. 

His giant Scottish slut that loved it when his Eggsy would use his nails down his back till just a small trickle of blood would follow the nails. 

It wasn’t easy. It wasn’t something that just started over night. They were together for four years before Merlin ever brought up that he would, if you would so kindly light, fuck me harder till my hole stretched a bit, and maybe not use so much lube, I like the burn, yeah?

Eggsy thought about it. He was a proper Ser now and everything. They had a house in Knightsbridge for God’s sake, could he actually, hurt, his lover. Sure he had some rough sex in his teens. No one knows what they’re doing, and he hurts people for a living. He wasn’t sure he could do one, and do the other and still be Eggsy. That one where he could make his lover Scotch pancakes when he wanted something from Merlin. “You cannae have another dog Lad. I won’t stand for it.” 

They now had a mutt that looked closer to a muppet than a dog, but he got his dog. 

He didn’t fuck Merlin the way he asked that night. He sucked him off saying he had a bit of a headache, yeah, and needed to get some rest. 

Google really didn’t help him. And by god some websites and downside scarred him for life. He thought that meant something, he did grow up being a human punching bag. He did know somethings. But he didn’t think he could hurt the man he loved. That he had his life with. But to be fair, he usually jumped the gun on these things anyway. He reasoned that he needed to start at the well, fucking start. What he always promised he’d do. Instead of hide from a problem, talk to his husband. He resolved that he would make some type of fucked up Welsh rarebit for dinner. Neither of them actually liked it really, but he lived in a proper fucking house, and he would eat proper fucking food. Damn it.  
He eyed Merlin over his glass of red. Fucked if he knew what it was, he let his husband pick out the wines. He can tell you what beer, ale, bitters, lager, cider, anything goes with what. But wine usually taste like sick to him, and so he never really understood the “this has a bit of a smoky cherry edge to it, don’t you agree?” the toffs would say. 

You can take the chav out of the Estates. 

“Merlin, my love, I have a question for you.” He took a small sip and was cut off. 

“Aye, I know. I’m just going to answer alright? If you have a question, save it for afters.” Merlin took a deep breath, his brows furrowed a bit. “Lad, I love making love to you, and with you. I could be a very happy, content, man my whole life with our sex life the way it is.” 

“But,”

“Eggsy, let me finish, please. I also like to be hurt. I always have. While you got marriage at 27, I would search for clubs where I could be suspended. I don’t have to have it in my life. But I would like to have it with you.” He paused for a second. “If that’s something you want to discuss, or want, however.” 

“I don’t know if I could hurt you love. I don’t know if I could hurt you, and still be me with you. Some of the stuff I looked up, wait you cock, you knew what I wanted to bring up because you already saw it, you fucking prick.” He smirked and how his husband at least at the good grace to look sheepish.

“Well we could start by going to a club, so you could see what it’s like for someone who enjoys being beaten?” 

“I don’t know. I mean, wouldn’t I need training. Some of that looked very painful. I don’t want to leave an injury you can’t recover from my love.” 

“You can do that. We can also go slow. We can start by just restraining my arms above my head. We would have safe words. And if you think I’m some wilting flower that would let you fuck me with a bottle, then you don’t know me that well.” He smiled. 

Eggsy agreed. He found that telling Merlin that not to move while using a leather tip whip on the inside of his thighs, and “if you move one more time, I will punish you. It would end all play and I really want to fuck that pretty face tonight.” got him hard. Got him off. 

But not all the time. They are still them. They still learned how to make a fucking opera cake because “Harry would insist and you fucking know Guv. If we seeing The Barber of Seville we’re baking this fucking cake for that fucking loon.” 

They take Daisy to the park. They get a third dog. Merlin picked out this time, Eggsy knew something was up when Merlin woke him with a full English. With sausage and bacon. In bed. He couldn’t say no. The wee terrier was so small and full of sadness. Now the damn thing was so well trained it would bring Daisy her slippers if she even so much she had a chill. Merlin was smug about it. He supposed he had a reason to be, but damn. 

Tonight though, tonight was years of trust and love into their bond. Eggsy had planned something special. 

Merlin liked to be stretched. He liked his hole gaping and oozing out come and lube. Maybe just come, and no lube, just a bit of blood to easy Eggsy’s fingers. If that happened play would end and would go straight into aftercare. Merlin never cared, he loved it. He loved that burn and stretch and soaking in the bath with his husband. He would go on and on about it. That was the one thing Eggsy didn’t like. He loved marking up his husband’s back, but he hated to see that part even tinge. 

But, but. After years of patience and going slow, he was going to fist his husband. Merlin had asked for it, and Eggsy said “not yet, the request is under advisement though,” as he scrubbed JB’s paws. 

He never forgot that first thing Merlin said though, “did you think you could stuff a bottle up my arse and I’d wilt like a flower.” 

At first, he hated himself that he wanted to see Merlin melt with a anything up there. Screaming in a bit of pain, moaning in pleasure. Lifting the restraint of coming and vocals, and just Merlin be Merlin. 

Now he wants it just as bad as his husband. 

“Love, when I’ve got JB dried why don’t you go wait for me in the bedroom. On the rug.” That was their start. If Merlin said he would be on the rug, he wanted to play. If Eggsy wanted to play he would ask Merlin to wait. 

He didn’t change out of his clothes, but did take off his wedding ring, his signet, and his watch and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He was sweating a bit, and his heart was pounding. 

It would be so worth it. He opened the door and stared at his husband. Beautiful and sleek in his submission. Nude on the rug, kneeling and staring right back at him with an eyebrow raised. Usually he would be nude already by now, or at least in just his trousers or jeans. 

“I know, my slut, I know. But tonight isn’t about me. It’s about you. It’s always about you, didn’t you know? Tonight, you have no restrictions, you are to tell me everything in detail if you can speak. I love you. Now if you would be so kind as to crawl to that bed, and leave your knees and legs over the side and spread wide fucking open for me, I would like that.”

Merlin, to his credit, never had to asked twice. “Good slut, you’re so gorgeous. So fucking perfect for me. Now my slut, what are you safe words?” He moved to the nightstand and grabbed two items. One as a bottle of lube, and the other Merlin couldn’t see.” 

“My words tonight are Red and Yellow, as usual.” 

“Such cheek, so glad you’re doing that by the way, I plan to fuck the cheek out of you tonight.” He knelt between his husband’s knees, leaned in, and inhaled his husband’s scent. He was already hard, so he took a bit of lube and without warming it first, did one long stroke up the shaft and squeezed the head just a bit.” 

He heard a small intake of breath, and said “I told you, tonight you will tell me everything that is going through your mind, if you can speak. Breathing isn’t speaking.” 

“That was cold, and that squeeze made me anticipate what is to come.” he said quickly, “please.”

Eggsy was using his thumb to work Merlin open, it didn’t take a lot anymore, he had made sure of that over the past years. Merlin liked to be used, and liked to be ready. “So needy already. What do you think I’m going to do to you tonight?” He slipped three fingers in easily, and started moving in and out slowly, spreading his fingers widely as well. 

“Are you going to milk me? Press my prostate so hard I black out?”, he was panting, “Are you going to fuck me, and keep a finger in there?”

“You lack imagination slut,” he put the fourth finger in there, and pumped in and out a bit faster, “no I’m going to do something you’ve asked for.”, he then pulled his and out, and made a fist, and nudged at the hole, he lubed up his hand a bit, and slowly forced his fist in. “Why aren’t you talking slut? You’re leaking,” he reached forward and licked a small bit of precum of the tip, and Merlin came. 

“Fuck, lad, I can, I can,” 

“Do you want me to continue,” he added more lube and watched his hand get sucked into Merlin’s arse. “Slut, I asked a question.” 

“Please, please, don’t stop.” 

“You can still talk, I’m not going hard enough.” Sweat was dripping off of Eggsy’s brow, and he was so hard he was pretty sure he could cut glass, but it would wait, he wasn’t done. He pushed in hard, till all he saw was his wrist. He put some more lube on his wrist and set a steady pace. “Oh, oh slut you do like this. You’re already ready for more. Do you want more?” He upped his pace, the thick sound of lube rubbing against skin the loudest sound in the room. 

All Merlin could do was nod. His eyes were in the back of his head. He was crying. 

Eggsy slowed his pace a bit to ask Merlin if he was okay, Merlin answered with a “Oh fuck yes,” with his cock back bouncing up against his stomach, on the thick natch of hair on his abdomen. 

“No, slut, I think this part is done, I think you should have the full experience, don’t you?” He slowly withdrew his hand, and looked at his lover’s arse. It was swollen, but it wasn’t bleeding and Eggsy was relieved. “Now slut, I want you to look beside you, and drink some water.”

In between gulps he could hear Merlin say things like “Thank you,” and “always,” but he was too focused on peeling his clothes off, and discreetly pulling the plug out of his own arse. 

“Do you remember when you brought this up? We had that bottle of red wine, and never want you to think that I don’t special things for you, my sweet slut.” 

He slowly pulled the bottle up so Merlin could see it, “oh fuck me,” was heard softly, and lubed it up, it went in with no resistance. Just like he hoped. 

“Now love, while that’s there, while you’re being fucked with your own bottle, I’m going to fuck that fat cock of yours.” 

He kissed his husband’s left hip, and positioned him where he almost impaled himself wanting to get himself off fast. He knew Merlin’s limit’s, and they were close, he could just tell. He worked himself fast hitting his own prostate on every thrust down, he felt his husband’s second release deep in him, and with his hands on his husband’s chest, came all over the mess that was already starting to dry. 

He raised himself slowly, and went directly to the bathroom to get three towels, and a flannel. “Love, drink more water, please.” He used the warm flannel to remove the bottle and throw it in the bin, didn’t think he’d need that again. He used the damp one to clean his husband up a bit, and the towels to dry him off. “Do you think you can stand? I already started you a soak.” 

Merlin lifted his head and kissed his cheek. “Only if you are with me, my love.” Eggsy wiped away a few tears. 

He caressed his lover in the bath. Soaking him, kissing his shoulder. “So I have a question for you.” Eggsy said quietly.  
“Aye, lad.” 

“Does that count as the strangest thing up your arse?” 

Merlin laughed, a small rumble. “Well, now we have to top that don’t we?” 

Eggsy smiled into his husband’s back. A lifetime wouldn’t be enough with this man. 

“Okay what about inflatables?”


End file.
